Coming of Age
by Like A Dove
Summary: Katara has decided that it is time for Zuko to become a man. This is about exactly what you think it's about.


**A/N:**

**This is my gift to all my fellow Zutarians who are tired of sex-pot Zuko and doe-eyed, virgin Mary Katara. So I flipped the switch on our pair.**

**Obviously this is PWP and I can't promise that this will come across as 100% in-character, given the time frame. But since this a glorious smut-shot, I figured you guys wouldn't really care all that much.**

**Merry Christmas, bitches.**

* * *

The first time Zuko kissed her, Katara's fingers were shaking so badly that she was he was going to say something about it.

She didn't notice that he kept shuddering, didn't notice that he kept swiping his tongue along his bottom lip in anticipation. She forced herself to concentrate on his fresh lightning wound and how she was eventually going to have to tell him that it would scar.

Instead he'd stilled her hands, leaned down and brushed his lips along hers before pressing.

It was sweet and innocent.

Their physical relationship would probably never be that sweet and innocent again.

Katara was okay with that.

* * *

Katara's tea in the morning is not her favorite part of the day, but it is a necessity.

Zuko sits down next to her after pecking her cheek.

Zuko reached across her half eaten plate and grabbed her teacup, taking a sip. Then he grimaced and hacked, tongue sticking out. "The hell… What kind of tea is that?"

Katara stared at her new sort-of-kind-of-but-it-was-_seriously_-still-complicated-boyfriend with amusement. Then she snorted. "Uh, Zuko, that's my special tea."

He blinked stupidly. "Oh. It's…it's your time, then." He set the teacup down gingerly, now wary of its contents.

Katara could feel a blush rising to her cheeks. "Um, not exactly."

Zuko still looked confused, so Katara plunged forward, sparing her new whatever-he-was the agony of guessing what she meant. "In my Tribe, girls are encouraged to start drinking this after they turn fifteen. You know, in case anything happens. I suspect it's a standard routine for most women."

She sipped her tea again, letting the bitter taste slip across her tongue without a grimace. She's used to it by now.

Zuko still looked lost.

Katara sighed. "It's birth control."

It was Zuko's turn to blush. "O-Oh."

Katara cleared her throat. "I thought you would have known, since you and Mai…" She trailed off, the mental image of Zuko and Mai hooking up flitting through her mind unbidden. A warm feeling that had nothing to do with arousal tightened in her belly. She forced her mind to clear. Now was not the time to get jealous of Zuko's past girlfriends when he was currently sitting and smiling and wanting to hiss _her_.

Zuko was staring down at Katara's half eaten breakfast. "Um, well, Mai and I never actually got around to completing the deed that couple's do that would require birth control tea."

Katara wasn't sure if she'd ever seen Zuko's cheeks so red.

She let out an inappropriately disbelieving laugh. "You're a virgin?"

Zuko scoffed. "_Yes_. But, I mean, I have done some stuff. You know."

Katara, always the nosy one, asked, "Like what?"

He ran his fingers along the edge of the table before coughing and gesturing between his legs.

It took a moment for the understanding to click inside Katara's head. "How was that?"

"Wet."

She laughed outright and this made Zuko smile, relieving some of the tension, sexual or otherwise, that had started to build in the room.

Zuko let out a breath and then looked up, catching Katara's eyes. "I'm assuming you're…not, then?"

It was Katara's turn to feel awkward. She shifted in her seat, first fiddling with her teacup and then locks of her hair. "I—No, I'm not. It happened awhile ago, and it was shallow of me, looking back. He was charming and pretty and passionate—"

Zuko's expression had turned severe.

"—plus, he had a really cool tree house."

The severe expression melted and the tips of Zuko's mouth curled up into a smirk. Katara knew this Zuko quite well. He made a flippant gesture with his hand. "Well, I have a palace."

Katara smiled flirtatiously. "So, you do. And it's a very impressive one, I might add."

Zuko's throat bobbed as he swallowed. "I have other impressive assets, too. If you want to…get to know them. Extensively."

"Spirits, Zuko."

"I know. I'm never saying anything like that again."

* * *

A few hours later he accidentally walked in on her while she was bathing in his bathroom. She squeaked and covered her essential bits, but that didn't stop him from seeing everything for a brief moment.

And Zuko didn't look away immediately, either. He stared at her, golden eyes like saucers, chest rising up and down with his suddenly erratic breaths. And then he quickly backed out without apologizing.

Later that evening Katara returned the favor by walking in on Zuko while he was showering.

And Zuko…Zuko did _not_ cover the essential bits. Instead he raised an eyebrow, as if daring her to make a comment.

Not that she was able to. So much steam and heat and male nudity was a lot for a girl to take in at one time.

* * *

He had her pinned up against the wall, fingers clamped around her wrists. Her breathing was heavy and her mind was whirling. A whimper escaped her throat and Zuko responded by pushing himself even further into her. She could feel his hot arousal pressing into her thigh.

And then the footsteps of a servant ruined everything.

Zuko released her, panting, and tried to arrange his clothes so that his erection was hidden.

The servant rounded the corner with a basket of laundry in tow. She stopped and awkwardly dipped into a bow at the sight of Zuko. None of the servants were sure what was going to happen, but most were treating Zuko as if he was already their Fire Lord.

The servant looked startled at Katara's fierce and unforgiving glare.

* * *

"You don't have to sleep on the floor, you know."

"I know." Zuko was piling blankets by the fire and arranging then rearranging his pillows. He reminded her of a cat trying to find the perfect, most comfortable sleeping spot. "I'm just not sure if it's the _best _idea for us to be sharing a bed right now."

Katara huffed and crossed her arms. "Why, because you think we'll—"

"Yep." He cleared his throat and lowered his head. "I want to, Katara. But I don't want it to happen because we're all each other has right now."

It took her quite a while to fall asleep.

* * *

A letter with hastily scribbled characters landed next to Katara while she was having her morning tea. She stared down at it with wide blue eyes.

"They'll be home in a few days," Zuko said, sliding into the seat next to her. "I guess Aang couldn't kill Ozai. He took away his bending—"

Katara cut him off my leaning sideways and flinging her arms around his neck. She could feel the happy tears pricking in the corners of her eyes and she sniffed. Zuko patted her back, and she didn't have to see his face to know that he was smiling.

* * *

They had eaten dinner an hour ago. Zuko was sitting cross legged in front of the fire place, hands resting on his knees with his eyes closed.

And Katara…Katara had been thinking too much about things that were intense and complicated. She got up and sat down across from Zuko, close to the fire. The heat licked at her back.

"Zuko, I have feelings for you."

His hands fell away from his knees and his eyes opened slowly. When he finally pinned his gaze onto her she came to the abrupt realization that she had never ever seen him look so vulnerable before.

"It's complicated," she continued. "I know that this is all complicated. But, ever since you helped me find Yon Rha I've felt…things. Things that I tried shoving under a rug, but then the lightning bolt happened and I just…I guess… You're special to me, Zuko. You saved me. You sacrificed for me. It's the most selfless thing anyone's ever done for me. So, thank you."

Zuko looked like he'd just been struck by lightning. Again.

"We should have sex," she finished.

Struck by a third bolt, now.

"And it's not like I'm a horndog, or anything. Although I have had some serious dreams about you and I naked and in a hot spring, but that's beside the point. I haven't gotten to be with someone that I really care about yet. And I want to. And…and I want your first time to be with someone who loves you."

Forth bolt.

Katara winced. She'd come on too strong again. He was probably going to leave now, until she came to her right mind.

Zuko surprised her by leaning over and giving her an open mouthed kiss. His tongue was slipping between her lips before she could form coherent thought.

He pulled away slightly and turned his face into her neck. "I'm not good with words," he breathed, hand cupping her other cheek. His fingers were trembling. "You know that."

Katara giggled, feeling light headed. "Yeah, I know. That's why I did all the talking."

It took them about three seconds to make it to the bed, but by that time Zuko's fingers were already trembling with nerves. He showered kisses across her neck, all fast paced and hungry.

Katara reached out and gripped his shoulder, forcing him to slow his movements before stopping all together.

"Relax," she said, voice breathy.

He swallowed the nodded. "Sorry," he said roughly. "I've never—"

"Just follow my lead." Katara leaned back and grabbed the hem of her tunic before pulling it up and over her flushed body. The warm air hit her bare skin, causing goose bumps to rise.

Zuko was already staring stupidly, and she wasn't even out of her breast wraps yet.

"Your turn."

He divested himself of his shirt instantly, nearly tearing it in the process. And then they began to touch each other, him tentative, her with excitement.

He ran his pale fingers along her ribs, making her shudder, making her bite her bottom lip with anticipation. Feeling as if she couldn't wait, she tugged at the knot underneath her arm, unraveling her linen wraps and practically giving Zuko a heart attack.

He took a moment to look before cupping her breasts with warm fingers, eyes trained to her chest. He was careful and slow and for a moment Katara thought that she was going to have to urge him on, when with no warning he dipped his head and sucked a nipple into his mouth.

Katara gasped and automatically twined her fingers through his thick, black hair. His mouth was hot, and as he worked one nipple with his tongue he tweaked and rubbed the other with his thumb. Katara pressed her body forward, already seeking more more more when he pulled away and kissed her mouth.

She soon found herself being pushed back down onto the silky sheets.

"Now who's taking the lead?" she teased, looking up at him sensually.

He smiled back, not saying anything, and began to inspect her lower body wrappings for a knot.

She let him struggle for a few seconds before flicking his forehead. "Those don't have a knot like my breast bindings. You pull them over my hips like regular underwear."

He sighed. "I was doing so well."

" We're not finished yet." She tilted her head and nibbled at the tip of her finger.

This seemed to urge him, and he pulled her underwear off with new confidence.

When bare legs and the apex of her thighs are revealed to him, his eyes practically glaze over. And then he was kissing her again, leaving trails of heat that spread from her ankles to her stomach. She moaned, amping up the throatiness of it in order to encourage him.

And encourage him it did. His fingers slide between her legs and she spread them a little wider for him. He licked his bottom lip and trained his gaze to her face, watching, learning.

She looked right back at him, feeling sure in her own beauty and body. This felt good, this felt _really_ good, even if Zuko was really only poking around.

And then his thumb moved over her clit and her whole body jerked. Her back arced and she cried out, eyes flicking toward the ceiling and then back to Zuko's face.

His lips curled into a very prideful smirk. That was when Katara knew she was in trouble. She could almost hear his inner thoughts. _Found it._

He bent down, thumb encircling her clit, but never quite touching it. She squirmed, bucking her hips a little bit. One of his other fingers found her entrance and he pushed the tip of it inside, watching her reaction to make sure that it was okay.

It was _perfectly _okay.

Katara whimpered as Zuko began to start a pace. He started to massage her clit while thrusting a finger inside of her with his other hand. She was already so aroused that the heat between her legs built quickly and inexplicably and soon she was shuddering and shaking and squeezing her eyes shut with conviction.

Her back lifted off the bed when her orgasm came, quick and mountainous. Her inner muscles clenched rapidly around the tip of Zuko's finger and he groaned, the sound seeming to be miles upon miles away from her conscious.

The only thing that she was aware of was that Zuko's name was buried somewhere in the midst of her cries.

Katara came down from her high with her chest heaving, hair sticking to her neck and head resting along the edge of a pillow.

Zuko didn't lay himself on top of her and kiss her like Jet had, which was good. He gave her a moment to recuperate and catch her breath and sanity.

When she finally managed to sit up her eyes were drawn instantly to the erection straining against his pants. She spied a wet spot in the fabric, indicating Zuko's own excitement and anticipation.

She didn't want him to wait a moment longer.

She leaned forward and yanked at the waistband of his pants, sliding them over his hips and exposing him. She positioned herself so that she was on her knees in front of him, mouth invitingly close to his arousal.

She swiped her tip along the tip of his cock, tasting him and reveling in his whimper. She opened her mouth, preparing to fully take him in, when he gently pushed her head away.

She looked up at him, eyebrows furrowed with confusion. "What's wrong?"

The expression on Zuko's face was pained. "If you do that then I seriously will _not_ make it."

Katara smiled. "I see."

She straightened up and grabbed his shoulders, pivoting their bodies until he was leaning against the headboard of the bed.

And then she climbed on top of him.

Zuko's large hands cupped her cheek, pausing her. She wasn't sure how he was managing to keep his face straight. "Are you sure?" he asked huskily. "Because…because if you want to stop, I'll get it, you know? I'll—"

She shut him up by slowly sinking down onto him.

She was wet and ready for Zuko and he glided in easily and deeply. His moan was louder then hers.

Katara used her knees and palms in order to push her body up. Then she came sliding back down, her breasts bouncing a little in the process. She set a rhythm, biting down hard on her lower lip and palming her own breasts. She soon guided Zuko's hands to her hips, but she said nothing to him. His golden eyes were half lidded with pleasure and she knew that he was in another world entirely.

He started to get the hang of it and began to thrust up inside her. She gasped, new, fresh waves of pleasure washing over her body. She knew that she probably wouldn't be able to come again, though, but that was all right. The completely entranced and contorted look on Zuko's face was enough for the time being.

A wet sound began to come from between their bodies and Katara grinned as she continued to bounce on top of him. She rained kisses across his neck and throat until Zuko's fingers were cutting into her hips with bruising force.

"Katara," he gasped. "I—"

He cut himself off with his own groan.

She could tell he wanted to go faster, could tell that her slow and steady pace was making him go insane. She smiled knowingly at him and began to speed up, eventually letting his quick and shallow thrusts overtake her. With his hands clutching her hips Zuko drove himself home. Soon he was pulsing inside of her, gasping and letting out whines into the soft skin of her neck.

It was over and Katara's whole body was humming with self-satisfied pleasure. Their bodies stilled and she gave him a moment to catch his breath before pulling herself up, letting him slide out of her.

He released his grip on her hips and Katara watched with vague amusement as his eyes moved to her inner thighs. His cheeks darkened with embarrassment.

"I'm, um—your—my—leaking—"

Katara moved off the bed with a smile. "Yeah, well. Gravity."

Zuko nodded quickly and watched her with newfound appreciation as she walked into the bathroom in order to clean herself up.

* * *

She found him waiting for her in the bed, sheets covering his naked lower body. He jerked his head, motioning for her to come join him.

She climbed in, warmth immediately surrounding her. "That—"

"Wait." Zuko moved so that they were face to face and lying on their sides. "Let me just try to say this." He sucked in a breath. "You're amazing. You're…the best. No, wait. You're someone that I could spend—No, no. That doesn't sound right. Katara, you—"

"Do you love me?" Katara asked, brushing her fingers along his jaw.

His eyes fluttered closed briefly before he opened them again. "I…yes. I'm sorry. I'm not good with words."

Katara wrapped an arm around his hips, pulling him close to her. She was tired. "That's all right, Zuko. You don't really have to profess your love, or anything."

"But, that's what you're supposed to do."

Katara pressed a kiss against his chest, already half asleep. "Actions speak louder than words."


End file.
